


Defensive Planing

by jalendavi_lady



Series: Winry And Roy series from fma_fic_contest [16]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - First Anime, Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalendavi_lady/pseuds/jalendavi_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plans needed to be made before Mustang's group left Risembool's residents defenseless against the rest of the military. Set during Episode 44 of the first anime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defensive Planing

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Suspicious (251-500 words) prompt at [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/fma_fic_contest/profile)[**fma_fic_contest**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/fma_fic_contest/) .

It was morning. Nearly everyone was packing or cleaning around Rockbell Automail in thanks for two meals and a good night's rest.

The main exceptions were Pinako Rockbell, who was lingering over her morning coffee, and Colonel Mustang, who had ordered the cleaning work and was now on his third mug.

The kitchen doors were shut, with the window shades pulled tight. Hawkeye was standing watch outside.

"I'm sorry you and your granddaughter were brought into this," he said.

"It was only a matter of time," she replied.

He sipped at his coffee, as deep in thought as he had been all morning. "I may have been able to remove some of the risk to those in this home already, but there's no way to hide from the higher ups just where my men spent last night."

She snorted. "Better to let them know, and know the door was opened gladly." She pointed a finger at him. "Don't think I don't know there's plotting behind the cleaning. You didn't just order that to be nice, or because of Urey and Sara. You did it because that's _exactly_ what an officer like you who was quartered well would do before leaving."

Mustang stared at her for a moment before smiling slyly and leaning back. "Finally, someone who understands basic strategy. Edward wouldn't know tactical finesse if it bit him on the..."

She laughed, then turned serious again. "I suppose bringing out certain photos from storage to sit on the mantel would help?"

"Oh?"

She sighed. "I didn't agree with Elias and Rambert when they enlisted, but that doesn't mean I discarded the photographs they sent of them in uniform. I may have to explain some family history to Winry, but if that can help keep us safe..."

He nodded. "It would. Few would willingly suspect the mother of soldiers killed in the Ishbalan War could do anything against the military, at least not if she appeared proud of them." He paused. "I noticed there's no Service Flag in the window."

"I filed the paperwork for it. Ten times. 'Papers not received or incomplete, please resubmit.' Every time."

He covered on of her hands with his. "Mrs. Rockbell..."

"Worry about the country, not about my empty window," she grated.

"Yes Ma'am." He thought. "If Winry and Sheska weren't here the night everything happens..."

"That can be done. We've still got Tricia's old signal lantern."

"I'll call you the morning of, from a non-military phone, and thank you for the meal last night. Don't mention anything else. Have them leave the house before sunset. You listen on the radio, and call them back when you think it's safe."

"Or signal them to stay in hiding for a while."

He nodded. "And hopefully that will all be enough. I wish I could do more."

"And then you would know more, which is a risk to you _and_ us. Reducing the suspicions of your superiors will have to be enough."

They shared a grim nod.


End file.
